halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saberstorm/AlterHalo
I wish. I used an online translator. My langual expertiese only encompasas some advanced German, Spanish, and a little bit of Japanese. Thank you for the advice, it sounds closer to what I am looking for.Saberstorm 03:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I avoid them when I can. In this case, I didn't really have a choice. I know how to find Latin words in a dictionary, but I doubt that makes me any good at stringing words together.Saberstorm 01:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Latin is difficult to simply take words and throw together. Too many intricacies and cases or tenses we have no use for in English. :Which pretty much explains why Latin is a dead language lol. ::Verba Latina stolidi rident! Re: NCF 118 you make a few good points, but you're getting ahead of yourself and me. Some of the things you are asking about simply haven't been finalized in my story arc, and are purposely left ambiguous. 1- The Halo rings were the last alternative to halt the Flood. Period. The Forerunner concentrated on ensuring the completion of the Halo rings before it was too late - and finished only just on time, leaving no time to make such a ring. Thus making the entire concept against established Canon. It is my understanding after reading the books and listening carefully to in-game dialog that the 7 Halos were built to contain and study the Flood, and were actually completed quite some time before the Array was ever activated, as they were only used after "...exhausting ever other strategic option..." (343 Guilty Spark, Halo 2). The Alter was meant to be one of those failed strategic options mentioned. Because there is no canonly stated time as to when the rings were completed compared to when the rings were fired (though it is suggested heavily that there was an extensive period of time between the two), and it is known that the Forerunners built many Shield Worlds and the Ark either before or at the same time, it shouldn't be that much of a stretch to have a fanon article regarding a different type of installation designed to be a supplemental to the Halo Array. I am also awaiting to see if there is any detail pertaining to the construction of the array in the upcoming Forerunner Trilogy before I start talking about the 'when' and 'how' this installation was constructed. It is also a known part of Halo cannon that Installation 04-a was destroyed in Sep. 2552, and Installation 04-b was destroyed in Dec. of the same year. In that time, 04-b was nearly completely built, in a space of time less than 3 months. 2- If this "AlterHalo" was a "'Lens' of sorts to alter the Array's blast to target Flood biomass", why wouldn't the Forerunner use the lenses in the Halo Rings and remove the use for the ring? That's just silly. Strategy, to keep the Halo Array relatively safe in case the Alter was ever compromised, which it was. Also, if you read the accompanying article on the Grail, the program was never finished, lacking the information to allow the Array to target Flood biomass only. Why would you risk installing something incomplete that may not even work on your last resort? If you would like, I will try to elaborate on this next time I update the article. 3- The diameter is about 100,592,280 miles - illogical and improbable to make a ring a 100 million miles around. Let's put it in better perspective then. 100,592,280 miles is about 9 light-minutes or a little larger than 1 AU, and 1 AU is the distance between the Earth and the Sun, or about 8 light-minutes. The interior of Onyx is stated to be about 2 AU in diameter (300 million kilometers). 4- Lastly, the name itself. Why not a biblical-like name, like the Ark, as opposed to the meh-ish "AlterHalo". I already stated in-article that "AlterHalo" was a nickname given by the UNSC, and that the real name is the Alter, sometimes misspelled (and in the case of Hagiography, mistranslated) "Altar", as in a sacrificial altar. If you have a better name, I'm all ears, but I felt a play on the words "altar" and "alternative" were appropriate considering the purpose behind the Installation. Saberstorm 06:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC) (stupid signature button!) Umm... That was the part I was talking about, since they technically never left Onyx, just entered a slipspace bubble. Saberstorm 06:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :So...more or less, you contribute nothing to the discussion, claim the article is possible and canonically correct (despite my nice detailed dissection and adding no points or counterpoints to the established issues), and then you claim my rebuttal of Sabre's argument essentially sucks. I'm sorry, but wut. While I believe that this article is nicely written, there are several issues that you have to reconsider; #The Forerunner kept the Halo Array (presence, location, etc) a secret from the Flood; not even 032 Mendicant Bias was aware of the existence of the Array until the final moments after Offensive Bias was defeated. It was too late for the Flood as the Didact had already activated the Array. Now, the problem with AlterHalo is that the Flood had already discovered it. Why is this a problem? The Flood, with Mendicant Bias acting as the advisor to the Gravemind, are aware that the Forerunner are pressured of their advancement in quantity and firepower. If they found any threat, the Gravemind would direct all of the Forerunner ships to focus on that threat and eliminate it before the Forerunner could activate it. As such, AlterHalo wouldn't be in a working condition and would far more likely be in fragments. #You might play the Halo Wars trump card where the Shield World is in perfect condition but had the Flood living in the outer shell. This wouldn't work; the Flood on that Shield World managed to break out of their prison similar to the incident in Delta Halo (2401 PT reported that the Flood had broken containment in 2352) and was pretty much in the course of being overrun. The thing with Halo Wars' Shield World is that the AI of that installation decided not to interfere with the outer shell to avoid the Flood from getting access to the Forerunner Ships stored around the Apex. Had it interfered, the Flood would escape using those ships. As such, its duties would be to simply hold the structure and eliminate the Flood threat slowly. However, the Covenant made this impossible for the AI to perform when they found the installation and accidentally opened access to the inner shell. Thus, explaining why the Flood suddenly appeared in the campaign of the RTS game. #You mentioned the AlterHalo having seven Gates as defense and described in a way similar to the Shield World of Halo Wars. This confuses me as the AlterHalo is a ring of similar design like the Array, and as such, why would such defense be a barrier to the Flood in destroying the AlterHalo? Why not simply blast it to pieces from afar with the Forerunner Ships? Alternatively, why would such defense prevent a pure Flood form from being developed? #The major flaw you had not consider is that Mendicant Bias is helping the Flood against the Forerunners. The way Forerunner AIs function is by observing the object and access the structure by means of network hack or physical plug. From there on, they would be able to know the inner workings of the structure. A simple example is 343 GS hacking into the Ark's system to give the UNSC access to certain locations. So, if the Flood encountered a Forerunner structure, Mendicant Bias would be able to remove the trap and allow the Flood to take over. Please reconsider all of these points.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Waiting on Forerunner Trilogy Good questions, Subtank. Unfortunatly, I don't want to answer any of them just yet in the article, as my answers may become contridicted by the Forerunner Trilogy. I can tell you what my current plans are in regart to two of your points though. 1- The Alter was supposed to be compromised before the betrayal of Mercident Bias. As a result, it wasn't actually considered a high-priority target by the Flood. In any event, Bias did disable the vast majority of the installation's defense systems, which is why were offline when it was rediscovered by Hagiography. 2- Mercident Bias also didn't know about the true purpose behind the installation, though he knew it was part of a larger plan to destroy the Flood. Mercident did, however, know about the Grail. Most of what I call the Forerunner's "Alternative Initiative" (which includes the Alter and the Grail) was never actually documented by the Forerunners, hence the reason why Hagiography had little evidence to support it's existence. Even when Bias located any documentation regarding it, he knew the Forerunners already considered it a failure. Saberstorm 01:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: 118's Post (Turkey Coma Induced Lateness) As per your argument from the 'Halo Array page on Halopedian, I offer the following rebuttal to the reasoning of the Flood remaining on Installation 04. The existence of the Flood on the Halo array can be explained away by the simple fact that the Forerunner had Flood containment facilities under the surface of the ring. Halo 1 and 2 confirms this, although, in the case of Delta Halo, the outbreak of the Flood from their own containment facilities is the fault of 2401 Penitent Tangent, as a result of his "...lax[ness in the areas of maintenance and security."] }} Turkey-Coma! LOL The AlterHalo opperates similar to the Halo rings, hence the shape, but it must cover a larger area, hence it's size. It doesn't fire on a universal scale, and nor does the Array. Both only have an effective radius of about the size of the galaxy. I describe the Alter as a 'lens' for lack of a better term, as the blast it fires doesn't kill of life, but rather alters the blast sent out by the Array. Think of it like throwing seven stones of similar size into a pond. Do the same thing right after trowing a larger stone into that same pond. Do they make the same kind of ripples the second time around? Again, I don't want to go into details concerning the firing method until after the Forerunner Trilogy is out. Those books may have critical information that I will need to take into account. As such, everything I just said may completely change. Saberstorm 01:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Too many rebuttles Ok, not to put a damper on anything, but I'm a little lost. Can we come to a consensus as to what needs to be fixed vs. what is simply a matter of interpretation and opinion? Also, I'm going to add the following template. Maybe it will help clear things up. Saberstorm 00:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Namespace For #As per NCF policy, #Well, I can hardly say that there hasn't been a fair warning. #Per above Convengo, ahora para los limones con los cortes bajos